The main objective of this study is to compare 2 drug treatment groups with regard to helicobacter pylori eradication rates: GR122311X 400mg BID + clari-thromycin 500mg TID for 14 days, then GR1223311X 400mg BID for an additional 14 days and omeprazole 40mg QD + clarithromycin 500mg TID for 14 days, then omeprazole 20mg QD for an additional 14 days.